1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to half mirrors and methods for fabricating half mirrors and, specifically, to a half mirror small in warpage and excellent in substrate selectivity and design and a method for fabricating such a half mirror.
2. Background Art
Half mirrors, having metallic and thus sophisticated appearances, have been widely used as signs of various types of device, display panels, labels, etc. Such a half mirror fulfills its function as a mirror by reflecting incident light on the one hand but, at the same time, has translucency that allows the back surface thereof to be seen through the front surface thereof and a property that allows any character or picture to be displayed thereon.
In general, a half mirror is fabricated by using a method for forming a metal film on a desired substrate by forming the metal film on a base film by sputtering, deposition, etc. and by then transferring the film onto the substrate by thermocompression bonding (Patent Literature 1).